User talk:Angie98
welcome Soundandimage (talk) 21:48, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Will you vote out Ifraid with Raven? He didn't help with the challenge today. --Zannabanna (talk) 21:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) He did help a little and we can vote him out next time. --Zannabanna (talk) 21:43, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to be in an alliance with me and Chuck? --Zannabanna (talk) 21:49, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright we will be called the 3 amigos. --Zannabanna (talk) 21:55, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I might not be here for tonight's challenge because I have a prior thing. Try hard to win but if our team loses, vote out Nintendo. --Zannabanna (talk) 17:04, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Conker511 (talk) 20:40, July 26, 2013 (UTC) seleenas team lost the challange she has to vote ( i reckemend spongebob) Quick Pick The Evickted person in Total Drama Big Family Conker511 (talk) 21:04, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Can u plz answer the following questions just about Selena for a future HOH challenge Big Family.... Cher can compete in the HOH challenge. - Lucky Certainly, just remember for the future not to ask people to vote or sign up in any of your camps from their talk page, as this can get you banned. You are free to do this in chat though. Effort, talent, they are meanlingless...DaRealLeon 16:49, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, just wanted to remind you that there is going to be a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge tonight at 9 PM EST! '--Anne Maria: I was on 18:37, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey the challenge has started on True Colors 3. --Zannabanna (talk) 01:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Angie! I hope you are enjoying your time here and have made some friends on chat :) Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! Twerk It! 12:08, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Our alliance will be voting out Joe no matter what tonight on True Colors 3. --Zannabanna (talk) 19:33, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Diamond would like to sing I Have Nothing --Zannabanna (talk) 21:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey the reason Raven got immunity is because she opened Pandora's Box when she was HOH. Pandora's Box is a twist in Big Brother where you get random things. Marmalade returned because I guess Lucky needed someone to return and Marmalade wanted vengence. lol. (Sorry if I was snooping on Lucky's talk page. lol. I'm nosy.) --Zannabanna (talk) 19:23, August 1, 2013 (UTC) It was a Pandora's Box twist. - Lucky Please vote out Daniel in Big Family. Please. I'll promise to keep you safe. I've always kept you safe. --Zannabanna (talk) 19:10, August 2, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. I'm not really mad I just wanna create drama. lol. It's okay. :D --Zannabanna (talk) 19:23, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to remind you that there is a Total Drama: True Colors 3 challenge '''TOMORROW, Saturday, August 3rd at 7 PM EST. '''This challenge is very important to be at, so I'd appreciate it if you could make an effort to become more active within the game and interact with other players. --Anne Maria: I was on 04:06, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey our alliance is voting out Ren this week. --Zannabanna (talk) 00:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you come to chat please. --Zannabanna (talk) 01:57, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Angie! I was wondering if you would like to return for S4 of True Colors as Selena! --Anne Maria: I was on 02:26, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Congrats on being invited to be an all star on True Colors! Kick their butts! lol! xD :D --Zannabanna (talk) 02:30, August 4, 2013 (UTC) The HOH challenge has begun. - Lucky The game has started in Fill in the Blanks 2 Ready for this? I was born ready! 19:56, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Tomorrow Big Family 2 begins! On the first day, only the fans will be competing which are the newbies. The favorites will start in the game on day 2 so please be aware that when the HOH challenge for BF2 comes out, the favorites aren't in the game yet. Thanks you and forever BF! - Luckybrandon100 Hey, Angie. It's come to my attention that you've been double lining, a.k.a, cheating in Big Family 2: Fans vs. Favorites. If this persists, you will receive a ban. Just a heads up for the future! ^^ 'I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 11:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Angie, swearing WILL NOT be tolerated. Please censor, and check the rules. (: If this persists, you will be banned. You've had quite a lot of warnings recently. xP I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 11:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry if I sound a bit rude, but, we have rules for reasons. <3 (: I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 11:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) What you are doing is double lining... Here is an example: Cher: *pushes* Selena: *pushes Cher: *pushes* It's when one of your characters goes twice in an edit before another character edits from another user. This is bad and against the rules. I will tolerate it for this challenge but if I ever see it again, I won't be scared to delete it and tell an admin. Thanks! - Luckybrandon100 Ok, so this is what's wrong. If you have two characters, and they're both posting at the same time, it's fine. But this is what you are doing: Selena Cher Selena. Maybe if they were different users, it would be fine, but since they are both played by you, it is not right. Technically, you are double lining as Selena, as she posts again, without someone else editing. This is how it should be: Selena Cher *Someone Else Edits, either Lucky, or another user* Selena Cher See what I mean? (: I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 11:39, August 7, 2013 (UTC) It's ok! Now you know! :D I'd do anything for you guys...Except for running, jogging or climbing stairs. 11:43, August 7, 2013 (UTC) dont forget the challenge in fill in the blanks Ready for this? I was born ready! 19:03, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you use the veto on Raven if you win please --Zannabanna (talk) 19:13, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can We Alliance In BF2 But If You Don't Want to No Prob, Tell Your Sister I Said Hi ( Hi I'm Conker, I Had A Bad Fur Day 10:24, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ) You have debuted in Big Brother: Secrets & Lies! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 00:15, August 14, 2013 (UTC) The HOH competition is up on Big Brother: Secrets & Lies! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 21:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey! You signed up for Webly's Total Character Creation a week ago. The first challenge is up and posted and due on Wednesday, August 21st. If you do not post the challenge, you could be subject to elimination. PLEASE DO CHALLENGE. It would mean a lot. ;) --If your undies are tight, it's uncomfortable. If you're a boy and your bra is tight, I'm uncomfortable 18:23, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I need your vote for who want to win Total Drama: True Colors 3 tonight by '9 PM EST. '--Anne Maria: I was on 16:02, August 24, 2013 (UTC) HI. I NEED YOUR VOTE FOR THE Total Drama: True Colors 3 winner ASAP. Head to chat and cast your vote 'IMMEDIATELY. '--Anne Maria: I was on 21:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you compete in Big Brother: Secrets & Lies. --Zannabanna (talk) 20:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Would Cher and Selena like to be in an all-girls alliance with Lady Marmalade, Raven, Isabella, Lily, and Lara on Big Brother: Secrets & Lies? Also, please vote. Thanks! :D --Zannabanna (talk) 21:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You were in Big Family in the past two seasons. Sign ups for the third season are up: http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Family:_The_Reincarnation! Luckybrandon100 (talk) 18:06, October 20, 2013 (UTC)